


Morning

by IssuesoftheSoul



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, I just tend to blur a lot of the middle seasons together bc Emily isn't there, I would say eff the timeline but I am trying to get it as close to the canon timeline as possible, ah well, and good to go, and maybe to a lot of other ppl, bc my writing is mediocre to me, it's fluffy and gay, my b, not that it matters anyways, overall story is still the same, so it is edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssuesoftheSoul/pseuds/IssuesoftheSoul
Summary: JJ wakes up to giggling downstairs and loud shushing. She goes to see what her three favorite people in the world are up to.(Edited as of 1/9/21. I bungled up the timeline a little bit in the original version oops)
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jemily fic. Pls be kind.
> 
> All mistakes are my own

JJ woke up to the sound of giggles, followed by some loud shushing. She stretched, her arms rising above her head, before turning to the clock. 8:30 am. It was later than anticipated, but she honestly could have slept for another hour, the last case being especially brutal. Fortunately, she had some time off, and with it being summer, it meant she could spend some time with her boys.

JJ and Will had split amicably not long after her torture under Askari and Hastings, the stark reality of hallucinating her best friend instead of her husband putting a lot of things into perspective for the blonde agent. When she found out she was pregnant with Michael, she thought it might complicate things, but Will knew she was unhappy. Emily, sweet sweet Emily, had been there for her and the boys through it all. In fact, the brunette had been spending more time at the townhouse JJ recently leased than at her own apartment. Emily had actually stayed over in the guest room the night before.

Somewhere along the way, they stopped being just best friends. They weren’t dating, not really, but classifying their relationship as just a friendship was a lie. They hadn’t spoken about it, in true Jareau and Prentiss fashion, but both knew it would come to a head sooner rather than later. Emily didn’t want to push the blonde into anything, and JJ wanted to ease into a relationship naturally.

More giggling broke JJ out of her musings, and she decided to head downstairs to see what was going on. After going about her morning routine, sans changing out of her pajamas, she tiptoed down the stairs. She stopped in the doorway to the kitchen when she saw what was going on in there. She moved slightly off to the side so that the wall hid her but she was still able to see the scene in front of her.

Her kitchen was a slight mess. Not as much as expected with two young boys in the house, but she knew she would slightly grumble as she cleaned up the mess. Pancakes were sitting on a plate by the stove, bacon was currently crackling in a pan, bread was in the toaster, and Emily Prentiss was busy wiping flour off of Michael’s face. Her younger son was sitting on the counter by the sink while Emily and Henry were giggling at the boy’s mess.

Once Michael was cleaned, Emily gathered him in her arms, swooped him around, and set him back on the ground with a kiss to his head, smoothing back the unruly blonde hair on his head. Michael laughed loudly, and Henry shushed his younger brother, slightly louder than he probably should have.

“Mikey, you gotta be quiet. Mommy is still sleeping upstairs.”

The toddler just giggled, albeit quieter to his credit.

Emily spoke as she placed the bacon on a plate next to the pancakes, “All right boys. Breakfast is nearly ready! Henry, can you take the toast out when it is done and place more slices of bread in the toaster?”

Henry did as he was told, Michael following him like a puppy.

As the last slices of bread were toasting, Emily figured she should start cleaning up the kitchen so JJ wouldn’t have to worry. She knew the younger agent really needed to rest up, the latest case distressing her more than the rest, as cases involving children around her sons’ ages usually did.

“Henry, can you start wiping down the counters? I’ll clean up the stove. Mikey, why don’t you drink some of your juice while we clean?”

Each went to do their respective tasks in silence. JJ contemplated making herself known and was going to until her oldest son spoke up.

“Hey, Emmy?”

“Hmm?” The older woman asked.

“When are you going to ask mommy on a date?”

Emily sputtered, and JJ had to clamp her hand over her mouth to prevent a gasp.

“Henry, why would you ask that? How do you know what a date is?”

“Daddy said it’s when two people really like each other and one of them asks the other to go to dinner with them. You really like mommy, mommy really likes you. You should ask her on a date.”

Emily mumbled, “I don’t  _ really _ like her. I love her.” She was contemplating how to respond.

Unfortunately for her, Henry heard and continued, “See? If you love her, you should ask her out. Mommy loves you too. I can see it. Mikey knows too.”

The young boy took his sippy cup out of his mouth and giggled as if confirming what his brother was saying. From her hiding spot, JJ continued to guffaw at the audacity of her oldest son. I mean, he was right, but he didn’t have to expose her like that.

Emily spoke, “Even if what you say is true about your mother, which I highly doubt, I don’t know if she is ready to date me.”

Henry responded, “Emmy, daddy and mommy got divorced over a year ago. Mommy has been all smiley around you and looks at you for a long time. I think she is ready.”

Emily was clearly flustered, so instead of responding, she changed the subject, “Henry, put the dishes in the sink and maybe start setting up the table? I’m sure your mom will be awake soon. I’ll wash the dishes.”

JJ decided now would be a good time to enter the kitchen, “I’m already awake. Hi boys. Hi Emily. Thank you guys for making breakfast.”

Emily blushed further (seriously, was her face going to turn into a tomato?) and both of the boys rushed to give JJ a hug.

“Good morning mommy!” Henry practically screamed.

Michael said  _ mommy mommy  _ as JJ picked him up. Emily muttered a quiet  _ good morning _ before finishing the dishes.

Henry went to finish setting up the table while JJ decided to put Michael into his highchair.

JJ spoke up, “He’s right you know?”

Emily blushed and responded, “Who is right about what?”

“Prentiss, I know you know what I’m talking about.”

Emily put the last of the dishes in the dish rack and wiped her hands with a towel before turning to face JJ. She was still looking down at the towel in her hand when she spoke.

“You love me?” Emily whispered.

“Emily, I think I’ve always loved you. This past year made me realize just how much I love you though. You have been a godsend with the boys and with me. I think you’re it for me.”

Emily finally looked up and stepped closer to JJ, “Really?”

Emily looked so vulnerable that JJ couldn’t help but smile at how cute the older woman was being.

“Yeah, Em. Really.”

At that, Emily finally smiled and let out a breath of relief, “Oh, thank God. Because I really love you too.”

Now it was JJ’s turn to ask, “Yeah?”

Emily nodded vehemently, “Yeah.”

The two stepped even closer. JJ reached out and tucked a strand of brunette hair behind Emily’s ear. In turn, Emily wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s waist.

“Can I kiss you?”

Instead of responding, JJ grabbed the back of Emily’s neck with one hand, the other cupping the taller woman’s cheek. Their lips came together gently, yet passionately, both reveling at how their lips fit like puzzle pieces.

They broke apart at the noise of small cheering, coming from JJ’s sons.

Henry yelled, “See Emmy! Mommy loves you!”

Michael was still cheering, not entirely understanding what was going on, but seeing his mom, brother, and Emmy smiling made him happy.

JJ blushed and tucked her head slightly into Emily’s neck.

Emily spoke quietly so only JJ could hear, “I can’t believe your sons figured out how we felt about each other before we told each other.”

JJ snorted, “I can. They spend way too much time with Spencer.”

JJ moved her head to look up at Emily while Emily smiled down at the younger woman. Both of them busted out laughing, with Emily kissing JJ on the forehead.

“Did you hear the whole thing?”

“Of course I did Emily. I’m an FBI agent after all.”

It was Emily’s turn to snort.

“So, Miss “I’m a sneaky FBI agent,” would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Oh Em, you don’t have to ask.”

The two kissed again and the tiny cheering resumed in full force.

It was definitely a morning to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
